Accidentally in Love
by Toki Hasegara
Summary: Nokoru is falling in love. He is experiencing newfound emotions, feeling something he hasn't felt before. Will this be the right girl or will he have to fight off someone close before he can have her?
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters in the story.  
Please Read and Review my story. I re-edited it and improved my grammar as well, seeing that I needed a lot of improvements for the benefit of you, my readers.

* * *

**First Encounter**

Somewhere deep in the park, the sun is shining brightly on a vast expanse of water. The sounds of cheers resonate from this area, with screams and claps that drown away the sounds of water. From above you can see nothing but 6 solitary figures in the water, 2 of which are about to reach the end of the pool. Neck by neck, the two figures draw nearer the end in a surprising twist as they battle for first place. Until at last, one figure reaches the end of the pool, soft hands touching the edge, ever so slightly.

"And first place goes to Toki Hasegawa! Congratulations!" a voice announces as the judges' hand a gold trophy to a girl in a sleek blue-green Speedo suit. Her hand reaches for her swimming cap and slightly pulling on it, waves of brown hair slowly tumbling down.

Next to her, a slightly taller and well-built boy stood, wiping the dampness from his hair as he accepted the silver trophy that was handed to him. This boy's name was Takamura, Suoh and he was a 5th grader who worked in the Student Council, as well as participated in various different sports such as swimming.

"Congratulations Ms. Hasegawa, that match was quite close. About a millisecond to be exact." Suoh said with a smile as he shook her hand. He turned to the brunette girl who was trying to dry her damp hair with a towel.

Toki put down her towel and took his hand to shake it. With her gold trophy still in her other hand, reflecting the light into her radiant smile, she gave a sweet smile and replied."Thank you very much Takamura-san, you did well too."

From a distance groups lay in wait for their friends and idols who had just finished the competition. 2 separate figures from the group that once sat in the bleachers watching, drew nearer. One was a handsome blonde boy who stood erect, striding with confidence as he approached the two swimmers that were in a deep conversation. The other was a cute raven-haired boy who was jumping in glee as he approached the two, talking endlessly to his companion.

"She was great wasn't she kaicho!", the eager raven-haired student said as he ecstatically jumped up and down. His voice loud enough to catch the attention of the passers-by, as they gaped at thetwo boys who strode nearer to the pool.

Whispers began as the groups turned to face thetwo in awe and admiration.

_Isn't that the members of the student council?_

_That's the son of CLAMP School's founder._

_The genius cook and the genius mind..._

"Yes, she is Akira. I haven't seen her around campus though. Who is she?" the calm blonde next said as he walked, still watching the brunette swimmer. He smiled at the groups' of girls as he passed them by, nodding in greeting so as not to be rude.

"That is Hasegawa, Toki. She's in Takamura-sempai's grade and a new transfer student. I heard that she has a scholarship for her writing skills as well as her athletic talents. She's a new editor in the Clamp Elementary newspaper and she's one of the top swimmers in the swimming club." Akira said explaining frantically to the blonde all he knew.

"She's talented isn't she Nokoru-sempai? I also heard that she likes table tennis and volleyball. Plus, she is also fascinated with history and languages! Amazing, ne?" Akira continued.

Looking a bit astonished, he replied. "Yes it seems so. I'd like to congratulate her on the swimming meet. Suoh as well." Nokoru slowly approached Suoh. And patting him on his back, Nokoru greeted his good friend. "Suoh, congratulations on placing second."

Then turning his attention to Toki who smiled sweetly beside him, he greeted her as well.

"Congratulations Hasegawa-san on placing first. You did very well. I haven't seen anyone beat Suoh in anything. Congratulations on being the first!" He continued on, noticing that Suoh gave a sweatdrop on his last statement.

"Thank you...um..." Toki said curtsying to the stranger who had just congratulated her. Her face implied confusion as she stood there, trying to figure out who this stranger was.

"Imonoyama, Nokoru Imonoyama is my name. And please let me welcome you to Clamp School."

The look of confusion on her face suddenly turned to a smile as the familiar name was brought up. Rumors about the well-known genius Nokoru Imonoyama was known throughout the world. She had heard so much about him from his parents when they received the letter of admissions to Clamp School.

"The famous Imonoyama that I've heard so much about. It's a great honor to finally make your acquaintance. I never realized that meeting you in person would surpass what I've heard." 

_He's more handsome than what my parents claimed him to be. He looks a lot like...  
_

"Well, I didn't know that so much has been said about me. Such rumors tend to be over-exaggerated or false. But I would like to thank you for those compliments. I myself have recently heard so much about your talents as well."

Suoh and Akira who stood close by and smiled to themselves as they listened intently to the discussion thinking,

_The president is so modest as always. Nothing is over-exaggerated when it comes to him._

"As president of Student Council" Nokoru began explaining, "it is my duty and my honor to escort such a pretty young lady around campus. Right Akira and Suoh?", suddenly turning his attention to histwo companions who stood quietly laughing at his proposal.

_Uh..._

Suoh and Akira faced each other and just smiled, hiding the confusion that lay behind their masked faces. The president never escorted a young lady around the campus. It was his policy to treat each lady with equality and thus never dared to show too much intimacy or attention to one of them. 

"Sure." Both replied, hiding the uncertainty in their reply.

Toki, unaware of what they were thinking gave a smile to their reply and agreed to the campus tour. Then she asked to be excused, saying something about changing into her uniform before she freezed to death. 

As Toki headed off the direction of the changing room, the three members of the student council stood there and watched as she disappear around the corner. About five minutes after, Suoh and Akura turning their attention to Nokoru, asking for an explanation to the confusion that recently crossed their minds.

"Um, Kaicho..." Suoh said tapping Nokoru's shoulder, "When have we started giving tours to new students? Plus, what about your paperwork waiting for you back at the office?" he added, adding to the annoying feeling of his presidents' procrastination.

"Ah...what do you mean Suoh?" Nokoru said suddenly blushing, "We always give tours right? Haha Okay... got to go now. Toki must be waiting for me. It's impolite for men to keep women waiting. See you later." he said replying before rushing off in Toki's direction.

* * *

**Toki's Note:**

So what do you think? Is it OK? I'm testing to see if the story is to your liking. Please reply if you like it!

kaicho - japanese for president

san - used after a persons name, represents respect for someone one is acquainted with

sempai - a japanese term said after one's name for someone who is in a much older batch


	2. Taking a stroll

**Sorry that my stories aren't that long. Hope you like this one. I re-edited most of my stories so that it will not only be longer but also with better grammar!**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you so much. -toki**

* * *

**Taking a Stroll**

Nokoru soon caught up with Toki near the changing area, and they started strolling down the forest path leading back to the school from the pool. Side by side, they went undisturbed as the noon sun rose beyond the mountains. The wind quietly swept the leaves towards the path, and they continued walking.

Nokoru broke the ice by beginning the conversation with something familiar, "So I heard that you liked writing." He turned towards Toki who's damp hair clung to the back of her neck and clothes.

She gave a nod, and stopped to pick up a flower that had fallen on the path.

In all his years at Clamp, this was the first time that he actually had difficulty in talking to a girl. There was something about this girl that made her different from the others. She didn't seem interested in men at all, as most women were. She did not seem hopeless and innocent either, just a perky young girl with ambitions and dreams.

Looking at her beautiful face as she gazed atwhat lay around her, increased Toki's beauty even more. He noticed that he placed the flower at the back of her right ear and continued walking down the path.

"You are a new editor in the Clamp Elementary paper too right?" Nokoru again asked.

Toki just smiled and happily replied, "Yes I am." She stopped again to pick a leaf and began twirling it with her fingers. "Actually, I was really surprised that the school offered me such a coveted position, I was so thrilled."

" I see."

Continuing down the path, the hot suncovered by the numerous trees surrounding the grounds, the silence was broken by their continued conversation. Nokoru and Toki took the time to get to know each other, asking random questions about their lives and also the school.

A thought made its way into Nokoru's mind and he suddenly asked her another question, "So, Hasegawa-san, how did you get into writing? I was just wondering why one who excells in sports also excells in literature. That it seems is a rare gift."

Without surprise at the question asked of her, a small laugh escaped from her lips as she turned to face the blond-haired boy. "Well," Toki started, "don't laugh at what I will say but I never actually thought to be a writer."

_That's not surprising_. Nokoru thought to himself. _When most people start writing, they only do it out of idolism and not as a hobby. _"Oh I see, please continue."_  
_

"Well, I have always loved books, especially fiction books. My friends used to tell me that I had a really nice handwriting and that maybe it meant that I would be good in writing." And another laugh escaped from Toki's lips. _I never tire of repeating this story over and over again._

The blonde-haired boy suddenly stopped in his tracks, amused by what she had said. It was a strange thing to hear someone start writing because of one's penmanship.

As Toki continued talking, they resumed their walking. The number of trees in the area were decreasing, which meant that they were nearly out of the forest. Before he had known it, he had already spent numerous minutes with this fascinating creature at his side. And oddly, it did not seem wrong at all.

Another question then popped into his head. He was hesitant to ask such a personal question to someone he barely knew. "Do you already have a boyfriend Hasegawa-san?"

Toki, who was steadily walking beside Nokoru, was surprised by the question and didn't see the log in front of her until she saw herself tripping. Before she knew it, a pair of arms had caught her by the waist and pulled her to her feet.

"Gomen Hasegawa-san. I must have surprised you and you didn't see the log in front of you." Nokoru said letting go of her waist and turning to apologetically bow.

"Iie. It's all right. I'm just really careless sometimes. You see, I do a lot of work with the many things I'm involved in, plus my part time job, and I also study a lot... So about your question?" Toki replied unsure of how to respond to such a question. _She couldn't say it, not yet._

"Ah...so you are already working!" Nokoru exclaimed, trying to change the subject since it seemed she was uncomfortable with it.. _Toki was only a year younger than he and she was already working_.

"Yes, I work as part-time model. It's fun. Sometimes, I get to keep some of the really nice clothes I model for. I get them for free, and quite early since most of them have not yet hit the market!"

Brushing off the dust that had clung to her skirt, both students resumed their walking till they had reached the entrance of the forest. The sun wasn't as hot as it was earlier that afternoon, and a fresh breeze was coming from the east side of the park too.

Toki suddenly stopped and faced Nokoru, her hands behind her back and her face reflecting the sun, looking like an angel. "Would you like to accompany me to my job?. It is really cool there, and you can even get really good food too."

Nokoru gave a nod and smiled. He then led her to the train station where they took a train into the town and to where she worked. The whole time they were together, all she could do was smile and laugh at the funny things he told of their adventures as detectives.

_Her laughter was so pure, so innocent._ He didn't know someone could affect his life like this. Her laughter was so natural and so beautiful that the flowers and trees around them seemed to bow as she passed.

* * *

**There, sorry that it's so short. I'm trying to make it longer, and adding more detail into it as well. **

**Please REVIEW. I want to hear your comments and critique, to help improve my writing. Thanks so much.**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Edit Edit Edit...**

**Thanks for your patience:) Another chapter with The Clamp School Detectives and my OC-ness. -Toki**

* * *

**Unexpected Surprises**

_A large studio was located in the middle of a shopping district. Surrounded by the bustling people who were shopping, working people on break, and boys looking for girls (and vice versa); there lay the huge Imonoyama Studios. Known for it's capability in producingfamous small-time movies and documentaries, aswell as being available for student use and magazine shoots; this is the place to findon-the-rise stars..._

Nokoru and Toki find themselves staring into the large sign that held the name of the studio. As they step inside and the door automatically opens, they find themselves in the middle of a bustling crowd, with people running in all directions.

A schedule on the board lists the people/companies using the different available rooms, and a map with directions included.

"There it is." Toki spotted the name of the magazine, andheads on to the room, following thedirections, with Nokoru trailing behind her. Different photographs adorned the bright blue walls, with pictures of famous movies and stars.

"So Hasegawa-san, you work here. That's very independent of you and at such a young age." Nokoru said as he and Toki entered the room.

Upon entering, Toki was rushed by the costume designer into her dressing room where she would change into the dress she would be modeling. Before leaving, she first made sure that Nokoru was well attended to before she was forcibly pushed away, laughing.

The room was filled with people bustling about as they prepared the set and the props. The bright lights shone unto the main set where a make-shift kitchen was prepared. Different cameras, lighting, and costumes were being brought around the room as each one was paying closely attention to their tasks at hand. 

While Nokoru was waiting for Toki, he moved around the set quietly making sure that he disturbed no one. The main set was quite empty though, with a few baking materials lying about. And suddenly interrupting his thoughts was a figure that he suddenly bumped into.

"Gomenasai. I wasn't watching where I was going." the figure, holding a big cake in his hands muttered, as he slowly began walking to the counter of the kitchen. The cake towered over the boy, which must have been the reason why he didn't see him.

Nokoru was about to say that it was no problem but caught himself before he said it. The voice was very familiar, and as the boy put the cake on the counter, he was surprised to find out who the voice actually belonged to. It was Akira...

"Wah...Kaicho! What a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here? I thought you were out giving Hasegawa-san a tour. Did you leave her? What did you do..." replied Akira with so much enthusiasm, before he was cut-off with Nokoru's reply.

"Iijuin, slow down. Hasegawa-san is with me. I accompanied her for her photo shoot here. We were able to finish most of the tour before she found out that you can't tour the school in just an hour."

Akira replied with a dazzed look. "Hasegawa-san is here? Oh! Maybe she's the special guest that they were talking about!"

Nokoru gave a short laugh before he felt someone move behind him.

"Wah! Hasegawa-san. You look so kawaii. I didn't know you were the model that they were talking about." Akira said as Toki slowly emerged from behind Nokoru. Nokoru stood staring at her dress. She was dressed in a homemaker's dress that made her look a bit like a young wife. She looked very pretty.

Just as he was about to compliment her, the director called out...

"Iijuin-san and Hasegawa-san, please come here now. We are a bit undertime pressure today. So if you do not mind..."

Toki and Akira rushed over to the set, to Nokoru's surprise.

He didn't know that Akira was also going to be in the shoot. And before he knew it, Nokoru was saying to himself, I_t would be better if I was out there with her..._He realized it too late. _Am I feeling jealously over such a thing. Nah, I must be imagining it._

Nokoru sat in a chair that had a view of the set...too good a view if he would say so himself. Akira and Toki were being photographed together. Sort of like a _young couple of tomorrow_ with the husband as a chef and the wife still a homemaker but very radiant and with no worries.

Though Nokoru wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but look at the couple closely, they actually looked good together. To apologize for feeling jealous about the photo shoot, Nokoru promised himself that he would treat Akira first thing tomorrow.

* * *

After numerous hours under the camera, and countless costume changes for Toki, they were finally allowed to go home. 

Akira waved good-bye to the two as they left the building going in opposite directions. A limousine happened to be waiting outside for both of them. How his driver found out he was there, he didn't want to ask. His family had ways of knowing where he was and he didn't want to find out how much they were actually watching him.

"Imonoyama-san." Toki started...

"No, please call me Nokoru." Nokoru replied.

"Nokoru-san. Arigatou for today, I had so much fun. Sorry to drag you to my photo shoot though. It must have been very boring for you to watch"

_'Au contraire'_ Nokoru was thinking to himself. He wanted to say more but declined against it, she might think he was a sort of pervert... "I actually had fun watching a day in a life of a model. I learned a lo-----

Toki kissed him on the cheek, said a short good-bye and retreated into the limousine before he realized it.

Her kiss was still on his cheek. He never wanted to wash his cheek again, he realized as he was walking to his limousine. His chauffeur noticed his light blush but didn't say anything as he got into the limousine and they drove off.

* * *

**>3 Hey there viewers. I added a lot to this chapie...:) Hope ya like the ending I put in.**


	4. More than just a feeling

**Hi again. I updated a lot on this chapter as well. Hope you guys like the new additions. I'm trying my best to re-edit the story and make it more uhm...read-able. :)**

* * *

**More than just a feeling**

Toki was feeling really happy when she got back to her place.

"Darn, where's that light switch?" Groping around for the mechanism, she watched as the chandeleir flickered above a well laid out living room. She placed the key to her room on the counter top and proceeded to head to her room.

Just as she reached the door, she decided to check the box by the door, if it had any mail in it for her.

"Hm..." She opened the small box and spotted an envelope placed inside neatly. Taking out a letter opener, she tore the edge and slid the piece of paper out. It read...

_My Dearest Toki,_

_I'm sorry thatMom and Dad haven't allowed me to visit you yet. They said that I must let you adjust to your new school before I come see you. Do not worry my Darling, the year will be over before you know it and I can visit you for the summer. London is not that far away from Japan. I can't wait to see you._

_All my love,_

_Lawrence Edward I. Deveraux_

"Oh my dearest. A year is too long for us to be apart. At least I'm getting along with your family. I can't wait to see you." Toki said placing the note in her bedside drawer, as she headed into the bedroom.

Toki soon disappears into the bathroom and comes out dressed in a silk gown.

Making her way to the bed, she pulls out the covers and sinks into the bed. A small object could be seen dangling from a chain around her neck, and it disappears under the covers as Toki falls fast asleep.

* * *

**Starbucks, CLAMP School Branch**

"Come on Akira, don't be shy. Have some cake, I owe it to you after the way I behaved yesterday." Nokoru pushed a plate of cake in Akira's direction.

"But kaicho, you didn't do anything inappropriate yesterday. And I don't recall anything happening, really!" Akira said, frantically waving his hands around in confusion.

Nokoru smiled, hiding his true intentions."Oh, never mind. I must be thinking of something else. Just eat, my treat for you. You've been working too hard."

'_If Akira finds out, I am doomed...' _Glancing to his right, _'Well, well, who is this I see..._'

A figure was fast approaching. Toki was roller-blading down the sidewalk in her school uniform. Her ipod in one pocket and a mango ice cream in another. She was busy singing a song to notice someone was watching her closely. And she soon disappeared as she rounded a corner.

"Come on Akira, we have to get to school. It starts in an hour and I have some paperwork to do at the office."

"Pa-pa-paperwork! Kaicho, did I hear you correctly! Did you say that you were going to do paperwork! Yey! Takamura-sempai will be so pleased." Akira waved a finger about with enthusiasm. "I wonder what has you inspired?"

Bringing out his fan, Nokoru opens it, covering his mouth which had itself in a smile. If only Akira knew.

* * *

**On the computer at the Clamp Elementary Paper's office..**

"Hm... Ok...done, my poem is finished, now to upload it unto the computer, and then tomorrows issue will be done. I can't believe that I'm the only one here again. It feels so good to be here early in the morning. Well...there! Voila, it is done." Toki presses the mouse and the computer beeps, automatically signalling that it had saved the file she was working on..

_Poem(Note:I used my own poem)_

_I am lying down on my bed a book wide open in my hand  
My raven hair spilling into the pillows  
As I turn to the next page  
I find myself in a storybook land_

_A dream and a reality merged into one  
I awaken in an unknown place  
Noticing only the air fresh and my surroundings beautiful  
From nowhere, a man suddenly appearing in front of my face _

_With rugged features and a strong body  
He is my knight in shining armor  
He lifts me unto his horse, carrying me away  
Sweet passion erupts and I become his paramour_

_Days pass, pure ecstasy filling each second  
I live each day as if there is no tomorrow  
Each night, reaching high unto the Heavens  
My body reaching the highest high and the lowest low_

_Together forever he had said to me  
This was a promised shared with a special bond  
A glorious month passing as fast as a year  
In happiness and in sond_

_Walking around, we find ourselves in a familiar place  
Where started the happiest moments of my life  
We lay down on the grassy lawn, the wind emitting a sweet melody  
Slowly falling asleep as my mind dreams, memories still rife_

_Waking up once again, I am back in my bed  
Gone is my knight in shining armorThe book is still open, I start to close it  
But I stop as I stare into the words, "The lord saying, gone is my raven-haired paramour"_

Lost in her own world, Toki is unaware that a figure is standing right behind her.

"That's a nice poem, very romantic." the figure says.

Turning around, Toki finds herself face-to-face with an unexpected figure, Suoh Takamura.

"Ah, Takamura-san. Ohayo Gozaimasu! I didn't know that someone else was in here." She stood up and bowed in gesture to her greeting.

"Well, I could see that you were very busy with that poem of yours. You see, I happened to pass by the building on the way to the archery range when I spotted the lights open here. I figured that you'd be the one here." Suoh claimed.

The archery range was located in the same area as the building for the elementary school paper.With it's towering windows, one could see the students practicing from their building. But who could have time to watch the arrows stream across the sky when one had deadlines to finish?

"Well, yes, I finish the paper in the morning so that it could be finished with it's printing by the time classes start."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that you were a romantic." Suoh said, leaning on Toki's chair, looking at the computer.

"Well, it doesn't look very obvious, from my apperance." Toki said smiling.

"I didn't mean anything bad by that, it's just surprising. You do have many talents don't you."

Toki suggested, "Quite a few, compared to you and Nokoru-sempai."

"Yes, the kaicho..." Suoh said, smiling at the thought of his kaicho and all the crazy stuff they've done over the years.

The thought was suddenly interrupted when a surprised Nokoru opened the door to the office and saw Toki and Suoh laughing together.

* * *

A.N. Sorry, that's all I have right now. Hope you like it! I might be updating this story more frequently now that I have more time. 


End file.
